


Stagnant

by Stray_Lilly



Series: Surrender [4]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst, Blowjobs, Broken marriage, Infidelity, Kissing, Lawyers Minho And Felix, M/M, Semi-Public Sex, Touching, Unrequited Love, catching feelings, jeongho, one-night stands
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-27
Updated: 2020-05-27
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:28:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24410572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stray_Lilly/pseuds/Stray_Lilly
Summary: The guy at the bar is married. And that's not usually a problem for Minho. Except, he really wanted an uncomplicated hook-up and there are one too many complications where Jeongin is concerned.
Relationships: Kim Seungmin/Yang Jeongin | I.N, Lee Minho | Lee Know/Yang Jeongin | I.N
Series: Surrender [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1612513
Comments: 7
Kudos: 101





	Stagnant

**Author's Note:**

> This is a part of the Surrender series but you can probably get through it without reading the other parts (although I do recommend that you read them) 💞💞💞💞

“… so I turn around and there he was, like right there!” 

Minho nodded even though he wasn’t really listening. He’d been in a permanent bad mood for the past week and he’d thought – no, Felix had thought – that a reservation at Veritas would cheer him up.

It was one of those upscale lounges situated in the Upper West side of the city. There were leather couches pushed back against the walls, and further in, there were round tables, each with four high-backed chairs. There was a candelabrum on each table, casting a golden glow over the black granite. From the ceiling hung an elegant chandelier that cast just enough light on the bar for the patrons to get a glimpse of the beverages on offer. But the barstools were shrouded in almost-darkness, giving an aura of mystery to whoever chose to sit on them.

This was the kind of place you only got into if you were super rich, or  _ looked _ super rich. Minho was neither rich nor dressed in a way that implied he was. But he was with Felix, and apparently that counted for something.

It was a Saturday evening and he’d been dressed in slacks and an overused t-shirt with toothpaste stains, about to slump back into his couch with a mug of hot chocolate in hand and a freshly applied turmeric mask. Felix had called, insisting that he had a few interesting stories to tell about his run in with an ex the night before.

When Minho declined his invitation to head out for drinks, Felix had turned up on his doorstep wearing a stubborn grin, a pair of designer jeans, a sheer black shirt and dripping in gold jewellery so that anyone could see that he lived on a mountain of money. “Get your ass into something decent, please,” he’d instructed. “You’ve been in a funk all week.”

It wasn’t as if he and Minho were the best of friends; they were colleagues at the same firm and had just been assigned the same client two weeks ago. Although, he hadn’t spoken to Felix prior to been given the case, Felix had been quick to call him “buddy” and had followed him on every social network Minho was associated with. New to the city, he’d been eager to make friends and Minho had apparently looked in need of one. Not to mention, they were the only two openly gay men at the firm, and it was almost expected that they’d be fucking or befriending each other in no time. Minho had no plans to fuck Felix (he didn’t mess around with co-workers) so he figured he may as well attempt befriending him.

“Okay, don’t look,” Felix gasped, his eyes flickering over Minho’s shoulder and back to his face, “but there’s a guy at the bar and he totally checked you out. Multiple times.”

Minho straightened, his inner I’m-about-to-fuck radar beeping loudly. Maybe this was exactly what he needed. A hook-up with a complete stranger. No more friends-with-benefits hook-ups. No more Changbin. 

He deflated at the thought of that.  _ No more Changbin _ . Maybe it wouldn’t have felt so devastating if he’d been the one to end their arrangement instead of Changbin. No, who was he kidding? If Minho had it his way, he would never have ended it. And that brought him to the conclusion he’d been denying all along. 

He’d caught feelings for Changbin. 

“Go over,” Felix urged, practically shaking with excitement on Minho’s behalf. “Say hello.” Of course he had no idea about the Changbin situation and Minho was not about to fill him in. He didn’t want the sympathetic look or the ‘You shouldn’t have done it in the first place’. 

“Are you sure he’s checking me out?” Minho asked, somewhat skeptical, He was dressed in old blue jeans and a red and black plaid shirt he usually put on when he had to run down to the convenience store for something. Yeah, he was actually wearing  _ plaid _ . And to make matters worse, he hadn’t looked in the mirror before he left, but he was pretty sure his face was still stained yellow from the turmeric mask. He wasn’t wearing any makeup either and he’d run his fingers through his hair instead of using a brush. Felix had pulled some serious strings (or cash) to get Minho into the lounge.

“I’m positive!” Felix raised his voice, and a few heads turned in their direction.

Minho had to snort at that. He was usually the loud one, and that was before a few glasses of wine; he was almost unbearable to be around afterwards. He just wasn’t feeling like himself. All Changbin’s fault of course. It was Changbin who made him feel things he shouldn’t. That stupid grin, that stupid laugh, stupid poetry while they were fucking, stupid muscles, stupid d –

“Do I have to drag you over there?” Felix raised an eyebrow, looking frighteningly fierce for someone so small and dainty. “Because I will. And I’ll unzip his pants for you too while I’m at it.”

Minho raked his gaze over the bar, trying to be inconspicuous as his eyes settled on the man hunched in the corner. Unfortunately the dim lighting obstructed him from getting a good look at his face, but Minho found his six-foot-plus frame and slightly broad shoulders attractive. His inky hair just about touched the back of his collar. He was dressed in a tailored grey office suit and could’ve worked in any of the corporate buildings surrounding the lounge. Not bad. But why he’d be interested in Minho when he looked like a slob, was beyond him.

But it was an opportunity, and Minho would be a fool not to try, especially if he really had been checking him out.

“Be right back.”

He sauntered over to the bar, slightly tipsy from two glasses of wine; it would take a bit more than that to get the full effect of drunk Minho. He slid onto the stool beside the mysterious man, doing his utmost best not to glance at him. He ordered another glass of red, for lack of anything else to do, and waited for the man to hit on him.

That was three minutes before Minho noticed the gold wedding band around his finger. Fuck. He inwardly sighed. He wanted a simple hook up, not a complicated one. 

It was easy to misunderstand Minho. He wasn’t a bad person. Really. So what if he slept with married men every now and then? It wasn’t  _ his _ problem. It wasn’t  _ his _ marriage he was ruining. He was a free agent as far as he was concerned. He didn’t particularly enjoy married men, but if there were no other options, he’d tended to settle for them. Of course he hadn’t had to in a while because Changbin had been there. But not anymore. 

Fuck it. He glanced at the hunched over man, understanding why he hadn’t hit on Minho yet. Marriage troubles. Minho studied the guy’s reflection in one of the glass shelves in front of them, and holy fuck… He was good-looking. Strong jaw, dark tapering eyes. And dimples? Mmhm. 

Judging by how young he looked, Minho could tell that his situation was one of two; he had either married someone much older, much more experienced and much richer than him and was now suffering the penalties of a loveless marriage, or he had married the first person he fell in love with, they’d gotten married straight after college and were now regretting being so hasty because the love they thought they had turned out to be a passing fancy.

Either way, Minho wouldn’t judge. He hated playing counsellor in these kinds of hook ups. Mysterious Married Man wasn’t going to fuck Minho and magically arrive at the conclusion that, ‘Hey, I actually love my spouse and everything is perfect again.’ No, by the time Minho was done with him, Mysterious Married Man was going to realize why getting married was a mistake. 

Minho really had nothing against marriage. It was just that, although he was fairly new to the job, he’d seen a hell of a lot of people coming to their firm for help with messy divorces. When Minho finally settled down – he was definitely planning to at some point – it would be with someone he was sure he would have a future with. He wasn’t going to rush into anything recklessly like Mysterious Married Man over there.

“Were you afraid that your friend was really going to drag you here and unzip my pants?”

Minho huffed out a laugh, too surprised to feel embarrassed. “You heard him, huh?”

“I think everyone did,” Mysterious Married Man looked at Minho, stunning him into silence with that gorgeous dimpled smile. “Hope it wasn’t too rude of me staring at you. You’re just…” he chuckled under his breath, and his gin and tonic obviously wasn’t the reason for the flush creeping up his neck and into his cheeks. 

He was a novice, Minho figured. Probably his first time flirting with someone who wasn’t his spouse. “I’m what?” he helped him along, batting his eyelashes, trying to pretend he wasn’t wearing plaid. Why the fuck had he worn plaid today of all days? 

“Pretty, if you don’t mind me saying,” the man’s voice dropped an octave. He was clearly embarrassed.

“I don’t mind at all,” Minho reassured him, placing his hand over the man’s. Wow, big hands. Nice. But all thoughts of what other big body parts lay waiting to be discovered flew out the window when the man jerked his hand away.

Alright, so he was shy. If this was his first time being unfaithful, it made sense that it’d be a pretty big deal to him. He was probably caught in a moral dilemma of sorts. ‘Do I go back to my loveless marriage or do I fuck this guy with a yellow-stained face?’ It would’ve probably been easier for him to choose if Minho had made more of an effort to look good. 

The man sighed deeply as though all the troubles in the world lay on his shoulders. Minho could relate. “I’m just going to the restroom,” he announced, taking Minho by surprise.

“Oh?” Minho raised an eyebrow, his lips curving into a suggestive smile. “You didn’t have to tell me. We’re not here together… Are we?”

“Uh…” The man chewed on his lower lip, obviously freaking out. 

“I don’t even know your name,” Minho shrugged, helping him out.

“Oh, I’m Jeongin,” the man said quickly, offering a nervous smile. It was nice to finally have a name for him. “And um, you are…?”

“Minho,” he grinned and batted his eyelashes. “So, here’s the thing. I actually came here with my friend, and I don’t just hop into cars with strangers. But you can come to my place later tonight. I know it’s not that much safer, I don’t do the hotel thing – even the expensive ones make me feel cheap. Do you have a pen?” Jeongin, his eyes growing wider with each passing second, retrieved a ballpoint pen from his pocket. Minho scribbled his address on a napkin and slid it over to the man. “Okay?”

There was a moment’s hesitation before Jeongin pocketed the napkin and nodded. “Sure. I’ll just um… Restroom.”

Minho nodded, brushing his hand against the man’s shoulder in reassurance. 

“That was exhausting,” he admitted to Felix who looked up from his phone with a smirk. “He’s meeting me back at my apartment in a few.”

“See,” Felix sipped on his martini, a knowing look in his eyes, “you wouldn’t have gotten any action tonight if I didn’t drag you in here.”

“It’s a miracle that I am getting any,” Minho grimaced. “I look like shit.”

“You’re selling yourself short,” Felix rolled his eyes. “You’re damn good-looking. You’re a catch, Minho. You know it.”

Minho inwardly sighed. It appeared he wasn’t good enough for some people. Some people being Changbin. They had something good and all of a sudden… Of course Minho knew Changbin had the whole ‘I’m in love with my best friend’ thing going for the past few years. But he didn’t think Changbin would ever act on it. Especially when the best friend was straight! Except, now he wasn’t so straight… apparently. Minho still had his doubts about the whole thing.

“Your guy’s been in the restroom for a while,” Felix remarked after ten minutes. “Wanna check whether he’s flushed himself down the toilet or something?” He laughed at his own joke, and Minho rolled his eyes.

“I suppose I should…” Maybe Jeongin had one too many gin and tonics? Although he hadn’t seemed drunk. Minho had better check.

“And remember,” Felix winked, “no hanky-panky in the restroom. This isn’t  _ that _ kind of place.”

Minho entered the restroom cautiously. He wasn’t there to babysit and coo over the guy. He also wasn’t going to be holding back anyone’s hair while they threw up. He just needed to know, “You sure you coming over?” He didn’t want to sound desperate so he added, “So I know whether to get into my pajamas and make myself a caramel macchiato or wait for you.”

Jeongin stood in front of a basin, fingers digging into the porcelain as if he was trying to stifle his pain. He hung his head, his bangs falling over his eyes. Minho saw, now that the lighting allowed for it, that his inches thick hair wasn’t black but a rich brown. 

“Yeah, uh…” Jeongin cleared his throat, his head still bowed. 

Minho placed a hand on his back, rubbing slow circles. “If you don’t want to…” He could feel the younger man’s body tremble beneath his hand.

“I do,” the man said quickly, looking up at Minho through the mirror. His eyes were all red and puffy.

Great. Didn’t Minho just say he wasn’t going to do this –

“I really want to. It’s just, I’ve never… It’s hard to – to…”

“Hard to admit that you want something you shouldn’t?” Minho gave him a wry smile. “Isn’t it always? They say you’re strong when you don’t give in to the temptation. But me?” He laughed drily. “I think you’re stronger when you say ‘fuck it’ and give in.” 

Jeongin turned to him, his fingers experimentally trailing up Minho’s arm. Progress perhaps? He brushed a finger along Minho’s jaw. Definitely making progress. His touch sang down Minho’s every nerve and he swayed forward. Jeongin tilted his chin up so that Minho looked into his dark eyes. 

_ Just kiss me _ , he wanted to beg. He needed  _ something _ . 

Jeongin lowered his head and brushed his lips over Minho’s. And Minho knew it was their first and he shouldn’t be so greedy but he pushed into the kiss, demanding more. He opened his mouth and licked at Jeongin’s lower lip. Jeongin seemed to enjoy that because Minho found himself being spun around so that his back pressed against the basin. Anyone could walk in, and someone was bound to, but there they were… Jeongin’s hands ran down Minho’s sides, wrapping around his waist and Minho did what he’d been dying to do – he threaded his fingers through Jeongin’s hair, pulling him closer and devouring his mouth.

They both heard the footsteps at the same time but Jeongin was the first to let up. He stepped away from Minho, and Minho wished he hadn’t because it was a false alarm and they were still alone. He reached for Jeongin’s arm but the man shook his head, beginning to pace the length of the restroom. And then he decided to ruin every plan Minho had for that night.

“I just really love him so much, you know.”

And fuck no, Minho was  _ not _ doing this. He was no marriage counsellor. He began to feel like the snake in the Garden of Eden, leading the poor guy to the forbidden fruit. And at this rate, he’d have to feed the fruit to him too.

“Look, if you love him, go home,” he shrugged, shooting a wistful look at the man before leaving.

What a waste.

“Isn’t it great that we’ve been partnered up again?” Felix grinned.

“Yeah,” Minho nodded, and upon introspection realized that he meant it. It was nice working with Felix, and hanging out with him afterwards.

After that night at the lounge which had become one of their regular hangout spots, he’d even confided in Felix about the Changbin situation. It wasn’t like Minho could talk to any of his other friends about it; they were all mutual friends with Changbin and would tattle off to him, intentionally or unintentionally.

“You thinking about him again?” 

“Can’t help it,” Minho sullenly sat back. They were at that small corner café just around the corner from work. They’d both been working late and had coffee and cake cravings. “It’s been three weeks now. He hasn’t even texted. He doesn’t even show up to movie nights anymore.”

Felix knitted his brows together and frowned in obvious disapproval. “As far as I know, you haven’t been texting him either. And you haven’t been going to your friends’ weekly movie night thingies either, which is why you’re here having coffee with me.”

Minho scrunched his nose, unable to argue. It was true. He’d been avoiding his friends as well. The last thing he wanted was for any of them to notice his foul mood and pry the truth out of him. 

He moved his hands out of the way for the waitress to place his coffee on their table, but was surprised to see something unexpected. “I didn’t order this,” he said before she could leave. It did look extremely delicious though.

The waitress smiled, “Of course. The gentleman right there sent it over for you.”

Minho followed her gaze and gaped. No way. It wasn’t like this was an incredibly small town. What were the chances that he’d be here?

“Who is it?” Felix asked, craning his neck to get a view.

Minho mustered a wave, and smiled at his benefactor. “The  _ guy _ ,” Minho said, knowing Felix would catch on. Jeongin? Was that it? It had been two weeks since their hurried goodbye in the restroom. Minho noticed that he was dressed more casually, in a thin navy sweater over a button-down, dark jeans cuffed at the bottom and black leather boots. 

He grinned at Minho from his table at the back, looking much happier than he did back at the lounge. Maybe he’d taken Minho’s words to heart and had gone back home to his husband. Was the beverage a thank you for helping his marriage work out?

He looked down at the beverage and smiled. Caramel macchiato.

“What?” Felix raised an eyebrow. “Don’t tell me he won you over with a macchiato?”

Minho laughed. “No, it’s just… I mentioned a caramel macchiato when we last spoke and he remembered. It’s strangely impressive.”

“So basically, he won you over with a macchiato.”

“Shut up,” Minho muttered, a faint blush creeping into his cheeks. He lifted his head and was surprised to see that Jeongin was still staring at him, a slightly amused look on his face. Did Minho look funny? He was dressed in a tailored black suit, his usual work attire – so no plaid. And his face was clean and clear of any yellow stains. 

“Thanks,” he mouthed and pointed to the drink. And when the man rose to his feet, Minho began to internally panic.

What was this? If everything was fine with Jeongin’s marriage why was he buying a drink for someone else and approaching their table to – to do what exactly? Have a conversation? They weren’t friends. Minho shouldn’t have accepted the drink in the first place but now he’d already taken a sip and he couldn’t actually return it. Maybe he could pay him back. 

“Minho, right? Can I join you?”

“Yeah of course you can!” Felix chimed at the same time Minho said, “We were just leaving.”

Jeongin glanced from Felix to Minho, who stared down at the table embarrassed. “Uh…”

“I was going to leave,” Felix began to ramble, already gathering his things off the table. “I’ll see you at work tomorrow, Minho.” 

Minho narrowed his eyes, feeling the sting of betrayal when Felix excused himself, winking as he walked out the door. But Jeongin was already seated opposite him and there was nothing he could do about it. 

“You didn’t have to do this,” he gestured at the drink and pulled out his wallet from the inside of his jacket. “I’ll just –”

“Please don’t,” Jeongin interrupted, his mouth twisting into a frown. “Consider it compensation for the mess that I was that night.”

“Ah…” Minho worried at his lip, eyes flicking down to the wedding band still on his finger. Is that what this was then? Compensation? “I mean, you could’ve just sent the drink over.”

“Are you saying I should leave?” Jeongin looked more amused than offended. 

“I guess. I’m not really looking for a friend right now, or any kind of relationship.” Minho knew he was being blunt and tactless but honesty was the best thing here. Especially if they were going to do more than just have drinks. “So if those are your intentions…”

“My intention,” Jeongin sat back, surveying Minho with the confidence he’d lacked at their last meeting, “was to tell you that you have cream on your nose.” Minho flushed, and hurriedly wiped a blob of cream off the tip of his nose. “And also, to tell you that I’d like to finish what we started.” Minho arched a brow in question. “Of course, I didn’t actually have any plans to – to do anything like this when I walked into this café,” Jeongin grimaced, “but then you walked in. And let me tell you, if I was standing I would’ve been knocked off my feet. You look incredible.”

Minho allowed a smile at this. He liked that Jeongin didn’t throw compliments at him every five seconds, but seemed more genuine when he delivered them. Still, he wondered what had changed between then and now which made the guy so charming and confident, especially when he still wore that ring. “Thank you.”

“So do you work around here?”

Minho looked up from his drink, and raised a finger. “If we’re going to do anything, I have one rule. I don’t want us to know anything about each other. I don’t want to even know what you had for breakfast. It’s just fucking. Pure fucking. No getting to know each other. No friendship. Nothing but fucking.”

Jeongin took a moment, his expression unreadable, and then the corner of his lips lifting into a smirk. “Pure fucking. Got it.”

And there was absolutely nothing pure about the way his eyes raked over Minho. Fuck, he couldn’t wait. “My car is at my work building. It’ll take five minutes for me to get there. So I can meet you back here in –” He stared. Why did Jeongin have to look at him like  _ that _ ? Like he was ravenous and about to pounce… Maybe it was just a while since Minho had anyone look at him that way and the sex deprivation was getting to his head. Even his favourite toys hadn’t done the trick. “Come on.”

The alley just beside the café was narrow, and under the cover of the dark sky afforded them privacy. Minho kept walking, Jeongin’s hand in his, until they’d moved past the large trashcan and into the shadows.

He could tell that he took Jeongin by surprise when he grabbed him by his shirt and flung him against the brick wall a little harder than necessary. The man let out a startled laugh. “In a hurry?”

“Listen,” Minho pressed his hands against the man’s chest, “I haven’t had an orgasm in three fucking weeks. I was trying not to show it but I’m nearing desperation. Now, I’m not sure whether you top or –”

“You should’ve said so,” Jeongin cocked his head to the side and pried Minho’s hands off him. “And I do both by the way, but I think what you need right now…” And then Minho was the one being slammed against the wall. Jeongin smashed their lips together, their teeth gnashing, tongues meeting in a frenzy of a kiss. 

Minho felt his cock twitch when Jeongin fell to his knees on the dirty concrete. He was so caught up in his burning need that he only just remembered, “Wait a sec.” He retrieved a condom from his wallet, throwing it into Jeongin’s waiting hand. A chuckle slipped from Jeongin’s mouth and Minho raised an eyebrow. “What now?”

“Cherry,” Jeongin said, indicating the flavour. “Just like your lip balm.”

Minho rolled his eyes. “It’s my favourite. Now can you just – oh!”

Jeongin had begun to palm him through his pants. “You like this?” 

“You know what I’ll like more?” Minho asked, rutting against his hand. “Your mouth.”

Jeongin laughed, fumbling for a bit as he undid Minho’s belt and managed to pull his pants and underwear down to his knees. Minho gasped as his erection sprang free, the tip of his cock already leaking. He could’ve sworn, to his delight, that Jeongin licked his lips. He waited for the man to slide on the condom and then –

Minho’s groan was guttural when Jeongin opened his mouth over his erection. “Yes.” He gripped Jeongin’s head between his hands and rocked forward with shallow thrusts. Nonsense began to slip from between his lips. “Holy fuck, you look so good with your mouth around my cock. You’re sucking me so good, I know you love it. Ah…yeah, damn it, just like that.”

Yeah, Minho was vocal whenever his dick was in someone’s mouth. It was a habit.

Jeongin moaned, sending a vibration through Minho’s shaft that had him throwing his head back against the brick wall. He didn’t even register whether there was any pain. He just loved this feeling. Had missed this feeling. Had missed Changbin. 

He realized the direction of his thoughts and looked down at Jeongin, glad that the man held his gaze, distracting him. He set the pace, making Jeongin take every thick inch. And he took it so well. It made Minho want to come more than he wanted to breathe. He wanted to make Jeongin come too, to drive him just as wild, to lick every inch of his body, to feel Jeongin’s cock buried inside his ass, to bury his cock in Jeongin’s ass. Fuck, he wanted to do everything. To have so much sex that he’d never need it again for the rest of his life. 

Minho took one of his hands off Jeongin’s head and pressed it against the wall for balance as his hips started to pump faster, deeper into Jeongin’s mouth. He was being loud, and anyone could’ve heard them while strolling down the street, but he didn’t have the willpower or brain power to stop this so that they didn’t get carted off in the back of a police car.

“God, this is so hot,” he rasped, his breath coming in rapid pants as he sped closer to his climax. “You’re so hot.” He inhaled shakily when Jeongin reached up to cup his tight sac and began to suck harder. “You like hearing that? Then I’ll tell you more. “And then later… Oh, yeah, later tonight, if you’re good I’ll let you take me. Throw me down and fuck me the way I know you want to. I’ve been thinking about that too. Been thinking about how you’d fill my ass. Oh, Jesus, Jeongin. Don’t stop.” His thrusts were fast now, desperate. “It’s so good. Fuck.”

Jeongin had one hand pressed hard against his own erection as he relaxed his throat and took Minho deeper. His eyes began to tear up but he kept on it, unwilling to back away. Minho couldn’t hold it any longer and filled the condom with his release. It took him a few seconds to realize why his shout had been muffled by Jeongin’s.

Jeongin came too. In his pants.

“Holy fuck,” Minho murmured, wiping off a bead of sweat with the back of his sleeve. After a few minutes where they were both recovering, Jeongin leaned back and looked down, swearing when he saw the wet spot on his jeans. Minho helped him stand, his erection making a brave attempt to resurrect itself at how flushed and sexy Jeongin looked. He was about to point it out when he realized that Jeongin wouldn’t look him in the eye. 

“Jeongin,” Minho squeezed his hand and rubbed his arms gently. “That was amazing. Thank you.” Minho assured him calmly, discarding the condom and zipping up his pants before running his hands through his hair. Jeongin leaned against the opposite wall. His eyes flickered to Minho’s face and then back to the ground. “It’ll take me five minutes to fetch my car from the car park outside my work building. Do you still have my address? I can meet you there and you can get changed and um maybe we could… Do more of this.” He wasn’t ready to call it a night. He needed more. Fuck, he needed to see Jeongin’s cock.

Jeongin slowly nodded, his expression unreadable. So Minho rattled off his address for him again, just in case he’d forgotten. “Okay I’ll see you at my place then.” He reached out to touch Jeongin’s arm once more before turning on his heel and heading back down the alleyway. 

He reached home in fifteen minutes. A record time. And although he waited, Jeongin never showed up. 

“Okay, so apparently it’s a messy one,” Felix grimaced, turning off his computer. “Been going on for months.”

Minho hid his face with his hands, groaning out loud. He made no move to get his ass out of his chair. “I thought Sungjin was handling this one?”

“He was,” Felix hovered over Minho’s desk, raring to go. “Then he got that big corporate client, remember? So as usual…”

“We get the shitty clients,” Minho sighed, tipping the dregs of his coffee down his throat. “So who are we meeting?”

“The unhappily married couple,” Felix reminded him with a wry smile as they walked down the hallway. “Sungjin arranged a meeting for them. They’ve been living separately for a few weeks. Hopefully they can talk through their shit.”

Minho gave him a skeptical look. If it was that easy…

The conference room, situated at the very top, was the best feature of the building with a long table, large TV screen and floor to ceiling glass windows. When Minho entered through the doors it always made him feel accomplished, like he was actually going somewhere with his career. Sure, he was just starting out, but he wanted to go places. He’d hate to remain where he was for the rest of his life. Stuck. Unmoving. He’d been feeling a lot like that recently. He never thought that it would take a man – that it would take  _ Changbin _ – to make him feel the lowest he’d ever felt. 

And today, when Minho entered through the doors, he didn’t feel accomplished. He didn’t feel like a professional. He felt terrified. His feet stopped moving and he heard Felix inhale sharply next to him.

“Shit,” Felix muttered under his breath.

This was a disaster. Minho hadn’t anticipated this. He couldn’t have anticipated this. In what fucked up world did this kind of thing happen? Felix nudged him forward and he held out a hand to whoever was willing to shake it first.

Jeongin had turned pale, his mouth pursed, eyes wide. He pointedly looked anywhere but at Minho. His husband, their client Seungmin, shook Minho’s hand, and Minho decided that he would let Felix do all the talking from here on. 

“So,” Felix cleared his throat, “we just need to finalize the division of your assets. That’s the uh house, the –”

“I don’t understand why this is taking so long,” Seungmin told them, his arms folded. “I just want it to end. I already told you and I told my parents, he can have everything. The house, the car. It’s all my parents’ money anyway.”

So Jeongin had married someone rich, Minho realized, feeling vindicated that he’d been partially right. But why had the marriage not worked out? They were both young, no financial issues…

“You know money never mattered to me,” Jeongin said, his facial expression as grim as his tone.

“And I just don’t want this relationship anymore,” Seungmin gestured between him and Jeongin, not even looking his husband in the eye. “I don’t love him anymore,” he said to Minho and Felix.

Ouch. That would’ve been enough for Minho to hit the road.

But Jeongin seemed to be the reason the couple were still bickering instead of signing the papers. “I think we can work it out if you just give it a chance,” he looked at Seungmin beseechingly. 

Minho wanted to remind Jeongin that a week ago, he’d been sucking Minho off in an alley. But he clamped his mouth shut. Let the guy lie to himself if he wanted to.

“I still love you, Seungmin. I forgave you. I don’t understand –”

“I didn’t expect you to forgive me!” Seungmin was definitely frustrated. He stood up and began to pace. “I cheated for a reason, Jeongin.” 

Yikes. Minho and Felix exchanged a look.

Seungmin went on, “I thought it would be reason enough for you to let go. Look, just last week you agreed that we’re going to sign the papers. You agreed!”

Was that why Jeongin had been so happy to give Minho a blowjob last week? Because he’d agreed to end his marriage and wanted to prove to himself that he was ready for it?

“Yeah but then I just…” Jeongin rose to his feet now, brows knitted together as he tried to get Seungmin to look at him. “All through high school, all through college, we never had any problems. All of a sudden…”

“Things change. Things  _ changed _ .” There was finality in the way Seungmin said those words, in the way he looked at Jeongin.

Minho felt a dull ache in his chest for the man. Why was Jeongin trying to hold onto the pieces of a broken marriage? He listened to Jeongin and Seungmin bicker for the next hour with Felix trying to periodically intervene.

“I’m sick of this,” Seungmin finally threw his hands up in defeat. At that point, they were all sick of this. “Can we just – I have to go to work so let’s do this another day.”

Minho left Felix to set up another appointment for the couple. He stood out in the hallway, taking a deep breath and slowly expelling the pressure that been suffocating him in the conference room. Seungmin was the first to storm out, and two minutes later, Jeongin followed.

He stood a hand’s length away from Minho and opened his mouth as if to say something. Minho gave a slight shake of his head. They couldn’t do this. Not here. Not anywhere. Jeongin blew out his cheeks, slowly releasing a breath of air and strode passed.

“What do you think he wanted to tell you?” Felix asked, standing beside him.

“Doesn’t matter. He’s a client.”

“Technically,” Felix grimaced, “his husband, soon to be ex, is our client.”

Minho gave him a skeptical look. “I don’t think Sungjin will take the technicalities into consideration before he fires my ass.”

“You know what you need?” Felix wiggled his eyebrows. 

“A drink?” Minho guessed, knowing the younger man all too well. Felix smiled from ear to ear in response. “I actually think I want to hit the bed a little early tonight. My head’s a little…” Messed up. “Rain check?”

“Sure,” Felix gave him a sympathetic pat on the back. “Do me a favour and eat a ton of comfort food when you get home.”

And Minho did.

By the time it was 8pm, he’d already wolfed down pasta, chocolate, and ice-cream and he was sitting cross-legged on his bed, about to get started on a slice of red velvet cake when there was a knock on his door. He scowled and glanced wistfully at the cake before heading into the foyer. He tried to arrange his expression into a less grumpy one when he opened the door.

“What are you doing here?” Fuck, fuck, fuck. This should not be happening.

Jeongin shrugged a shoulder. “I guess I remembered your address.” And that really didn’t answer Minho’s question. “I thought maybe, we should um…”

“What?” Minho stared, his mouth pressed into a firm line. 

“Can I come in?”

“You shouldn’t.”

“But can I?” Jeongin pressed. “Please?”

Minho sighed, standing aside for Jeongin to walk in. He noticed that the man had changed out of the suit he’d been wearing earlier. Now, he wore grey sweatpants and a blue zipped up long-sleeved athletic shirt. His coffee-coloured hair was a mess, like he’d just walked through a tornado. He panted slightly as he walked into the living room, and Minho realized that he must’ve been running.

He didn’t want to prolong this visit but he had to ask, “Water?”

“Please,” Jeongin perched on the arm the couch, looking annoyingly comfortable. 

Minho returned with a glass, and remained standing. He only allowed Jeongin a few sips before he began firing questions. “Why are you here? You do know how inappropriate this is, right?”

“I know this is inappropriate,” Jeongin rose to his feet, approaching Minho cautiously. “I just wanted to stop by because – because…”

“Because?” Minho raised an eyebrow.

“I just wanted to,” Jeongin admitted. “Seeing you today… I wanted to explain myself. That day at the cafe, I wanted to let go of him, you know? I figured that if I tried being with someone else…”

“So I was an experiment?” Minho huffed, more amused than offended. 

“Not a complete one, but I guess so,” Jeongin shrugged, looking rather contemplative. “I’m sorry for not showing up. I got cold feet.”

Minho snorted. “Was that before you sucked me off or after?”

“After.”

For a moment they simply stared each other down. It wasn’t a hostile stare, but there was a challenge in it – who would be the first to back down – and then a question – did either of them  _ want _ to back down?

And then Jeongin had him pressed against the wall. He smashed their lips together, and oh, Minho should object to this. But even if he had the willpower to protest, to argue a case as to why they shouldn’t be doing this, it was the kind of kiss that made every point void; it drew out the very craving Minho’s misery had suppressed, and with every lick of Jeongin’s tongue into Minho’s mouth, with every inch of his body that Jeongin’s hands traversed, Minho found himself succumbing.

They kissed until breathing became difficult, but paused only long enough to catch their breaths, and strip off whatever clothing they could before they could connect their lips again. By the time they reached the bedroom, both were in just their underwear. And that too, Minho was clumsily trying to pry off himself. 

“Hold on,” Jeongin chuckled. “We need to… What do you want? I mean…” 

“I want your dick inside me,” Minho said blandly, casting him an exasperated look. “Is that clear enough?” When Jeongin nodded, he said, “Second drawer on your left,” and then proceeded to shamelessly throw himself onto the bed, stark-naked.

Jeongin gave him a wry smile, eyes raking over Minho’s body as he pulled open the drawer, retrieving what he needed. “You haven’t been busy,” he observed, dangling a full bottle of lube from between his fingers.

“Shut up,” Minho rolled eyes, and then invitingly spread his legs. “And hurry up.”

Jeongin laughed, crawling between his legs and leaning forward. He placed both arms on either side of Minho’s head and dipped down, capturing Minho’s lips into a teasing kiss, and then trailed kisses down the front of his neck. He kissed his way down towards Minho’s pert nipple, sucked the dark nub into his mouth and swirled his tongue around it, then gently bit down.

Minho clutched the sheets, writhing, groaning, and panting hard beneath him. How long had it been since he’d been this way with anyone? A month? Just over a month?

Jeongin made a satisfied noise, and moved on to Minho’s other nipple and subjected it to almost the same treatment. However, this time he bit a little harder. Minho screamed and bucked his hips almost violently. Jeongin pressed his own hips down and effectively restrained Minho’s hips, then gently trailed a ton of kisses all over Minho’s right shoulder, his upper arm, the inside of his elbow, down his forearm, across his wrist and finally dropped a single kiss onto Minho’s closed fist, the sheets gripped tightly in his hold.

“Fuck, I swear if I don’t get you inside me today, I’ll strangle you with my bare hands,” Minho swore under his breath. Jeongin chuckled then kissed Minho hard, plunging his tongue into Minho’s mouth. He sought out Minho’s tongue and stroked it with practised determination.

He pulled away, covered Minho’s chest in kisses and licked, sucked, nibbled, and kissed his way down to Minho’s throbbing erection. He trailed a single finger along the shaft and repeatedly circled around the head. Minho bucked his hips at the teasing touch, his eyes widening a fraction when he heard the foil packet tear. 

“I really want to know what you taste like without this on,” Jeongin said as he slid the condom down Minho’s shaft. Minho swallowed hard, watching. “But I guess we can’t always get what we want, huh?” Jeongin mumbled and not waiting to hear Minho’s thoughts on the matter he lowered his head and sucked Minho’s cock deep into his mouth.

“Oh, fuck,” Minho began to swear, releasing his hold on the sheets to prop himself up on his elbows and watch Jeongin at work. Jeongin wisely flung a hand across Minho’s hips, restraining him, and Minho groaned, loudly and without the least bit of shame.

“Jeongin, fuck –” Minho panted and Jeongin held his gaze as he sucked on his cock. His tongue swirled around the head and then he took him deep, eliciting a drawn out moan from Minho. He coated Minho’s cock with plenty of his own saliva and began bobbing his head. He blindly reached out for that bottle of lube, gently nudging Minho’s legs further apart. 

Of course, Minho obliged and Jeongin stroked the palm of his hand up and down the inside of Minho’s thigh. Minho gasped in surprise when he lightly scratched his fingernails over the sensitive skin, trailed his fingertips over Minho’s balls and along the perineum, then gently rubbed over the rimmed muscle. Minho’s stomach contracted at the teasing touch and when he tried to unsuccessfully buck his hips, Jeongin only tightened his hold on Minho’s hips.

He opened the bottle of lube, tipped some of it into his hand and coated his fingers with it, then gave Minho’s cock a hard suck that forced a lengthy, almost guttural groan to fall from his lips. His index finger found Minho’s hole and Jeongin circled his lube-coated finger around it but did not attempt to breach the tight muscle.

He just sucked and teased, teased and sucked, sucked and teased and Minho’s entire body began to tremble. Already, he felt the urge to come. His legs were shaking and he curled his toes. He pushed gently at Minho’s hole, still not enough to breach but enough to let him know about his intentions. Minho tensed further and Jeongin cupped Minho’s balls with his remaining free hand. He squeezed gently, rolled them in his palm and rubbed over them. Minho mewled, moaned, and whimpered, trying to tell him how much he liked this, how much he needed it, and that he really needed more, but it all came out as a bit of a garbled mess.

And Jeongin paid no heed to it. He sat back on his haunches, sliding a condom down his own shaft, giving Minho a good look at what was about to enter him. It was no disappointment, that’s for sure. Then his mouth was back down on Minho’s cock, licking the head as he, finally, pushed his fingers past the tight ring of muscle, pushed right in up until his first knuckle and gently thrust in and out of Minho.

That was the final straw for Minho who came with a long guttural groan and a string of gibberish that even he couldn’t make out. Minho filled the condom, and when he was done, Jeongin slowly allowed his cock to slip from his mouth and withdrew his finger from inside Minho.

He slipped the condom off Minho’s shaft, knotting and discarding it near a pile of clothes. Minho panted heavily even though Jeongin had done most of the work. He looked lustfully at the beads of sweat dripping down the side of Jeongin’s face and beckoned to him with a finger. Jeongin obliged, leaning down, and gasping when Minho collected the bead of sweat onto the tip of his tongue. He pulled back to watch Minho swallow and shook his head, like he almost couldn’t believe it. “You’re beautiful, you know.”

Minho smiled, threading his fingers through Jeongin’s sweat-dampened hair and pulling him in for a slow kiss. This time Minho’s hands moved as he trailed them up his arms, over his shoulders and as Jeongin shuffled to lie on top of Minho, he let his hands slide down his back and to his ass.

Minho revelled in his exploration and sighed into their kiss. After a few seconds, Jeongin gently drew away, smiled down at Minho, and brushed his damp hair away from his forehead. “Can you take a little more or have you had enough fun for one night?” he asked, an eyebrow raised.

“Did I not tell you what I’d do if I don’t have you inside me?” Minho scowled, but couldn’t even pretend to be angry when Jeongin used that dimpled smile. “Yes, yes, I can take more,” he whispered and, slowly pulling back, Jeongin once again sat back on his haunches and reached for the lube.

He squirted a generous amount onto his hand, coated his fingers with it and circled a single finger around Minho’s hole. Minho groaned. “Just please do it!”

Jeongin barked out a laugh, and only then did he breach the still tight muscle, pushed his finger inside, pushed in until the second knuckle, then pulled back and thrust his finger back inside. Minho squirmed, clenching a little around his finger but loosening soon enough. 

Jeongin kept his eyes locked onto Minho’s and pushed his finger all the way inside, thrust a few times, then angled his finger and brushed against Minho’s prostate.“Ahh,” Minho shuddered and his body trembled.

And Jeongin, the bastard, did it again – and again – and again – and again. Only when he had reduced Minho to a moaning, whimpering, quivering wreck did he stop. He pulled his finger out, added a second one and slowly pushed inside. Minho tried to steady his breathing as his tight muscle fought back with mild resistance, but he really was a little too high on pleasure to really care about or feel the burn. Jeongin still took his sweet time, eased two of his fingers inside and once again angled for Minho’s prostate.

Minho’s moans and gasps filled the room, and his body writhed, the sheets beneath him a crumpled mess. Smiling at him, Jeongin continued to tease him, and Minho had to refrain from swearing at him. He teased Minho’s prostate a while longer and when he started twisting beneath him, he pulled back and stopped teasing.

Minho moaned at the sudden loss of pleasure and Jeongin rubbed his lower abdomen, perhaps as a means to distract and give him something else to focus on. After a while, when Jeongin continued to move his fingers and continued to tease him, Minho realized that Jeongin was  _ that _ desperate for him to feel good. Still he couldn’t help whining and thrashing. “Jeongin, more!” he demanded. 

“You sure?”

“Jeongin, n-need your cock, p-please, so bad.”

Jeongin gave in and helped Minho to bend his legs at the knees and then guided his cock to Minho’s hole. He gently pushed and Minho gasped and shuddered. His half-erect cock faltered a little but Jeongin gently stroked the inside of Minho’s thigh, teased with his fingernails, and pushed deeper into Minho.

“Fuck!” Minho groaned and Jeongin dug his nails a little firmer into Minho’s thighs, attempting to distract him. Minho kept his eyes locked on his and reminding him to breathe, Jeongin continued to edge deeper into Minho. He was slow but deliberate and a few moments later, he was fully sheathed with his balls resting snuggly against Minho’s ass cheeks. He sought out Minho’s hand, allowed their fingers to intertwine, but let the other trail to Minho’s hip, which he gripped hard.

He pulled back, then pushed inside and Minho made a sound of pure unadulterated pleasure. Jeongin leant forward, told him how fucking beautiful he looked, then captured his lips in a searing kiss. He gradually increased the speed of his thrusts until he had built a steady rhythm.

Adjusting his angle, he aimed for Minho’s prostate and – fuck, yes – scored. Minho’s entire body convulsed beneath him and he screamed in delight, mumbling a ton of nonsense. Minho’s hands all but flew to Jeongin’s shoulders, holding on, gripping tightly. Jeongin thrust harder, faster, rougher, and Minho’s cock began to swell between them.

Jeongin set an unforgiving pace. Minho attempted to lock his legs around his waist but he didn’t have the energy left to sustain his hold and they dropped back onto the bed though he kept them bent at the knees. Jeongin thrust harder still.

“So gorgeous, so fucking gorgeous,” he whispered against Minho’s lips, his eyes narrowed in determination, his jaw clenched in determination. He slammed into Minho, hitting his prostate, providing him with maximum pleasure.

Minho watched how he desperately tried to keep his pace steady, how he tried to keep his eyes open to watch Minho. His mouth hung open and every so often his tongue darted out to wet his lips. He was panting hard and large pearls of sweat rolled from his forehead down his temples, and onto Minho’s body. Minho’s chest was rising and falling rapidly and his entire body trembled and shook from the impact of Jeongin’s thrusts.

He half-moaned, half-sobbed and Minho wondered whether he would ever be able to string a coherent sentence together again. He highly doubted it. Unbelievably turned on by the sight of Jeongin hammering into him, he could feel his urge to come return tenfold. Jeongin increased the ferocity and intensity of his thrusts and slammed into Minho as if to claim him.

It started somewhere deep in the pit of his stomach, spread with the uncontrollable heat of fire and as his body supplied him with an overdose of adrenaline, endorphins and other delightful hormones, and with one last thrust, one last brush of his prostate, Minho came again. Minho’s abdomen was painted with streak after streak of thick white-hot cum. Jeongin continued thrusting once, twice and on the third, he stilled inside Minho, shooting his cum into the condom.

Jeongin braced himself on both hands and slowly pulled out of Minho. He sighed, tiredly moved to flop down onto the bed beside Minho. And Minho was so fucked out, that he’d lost enough sense and curled up against Jeongin, allowing him to pull Minho into his arms and hold him tight.

Jeongin pressed a breathless kiss against Minho’s temple, rubbed his back tenderly said, in post-coital bliss, “I’m not signing the papers. I still love him.”

Minho’s mouth lifted at the corners. “And yet here you are.”

“And yet here I am,” Jeongin nodded. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading 💞💗💕💕💖💗💞  
> Twitter   
> CuriousCat


End file.
